Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{7}{15}-4\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{7}{15}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {4} + {\dfrac{7}{15}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{7}{15}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{28}{60}-\dfrac{15}{60}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{13}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{13}{60}$